Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are related to a mobile terminal and method of controlling a mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Further, mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Mobile terminals also include camera functions. Thus, to take and send a photo to a counterpart, the user has to 1) take a photo through the mobile terminal; 2) execute a communication application (e.g., SMS, MMS, email, etc.) for sending the photo; 3) select the counterpart through the executing communication application; and 4) input a photo send command. This process is complicated and cumbersome for the user